


Observation of the Bleplock

by silverxenomorph



Series: The Blep Files [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Bleplock returns, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverxenomorph/pseuds/silverxenomorph
Summary: The war is over, Megatron's on the Lost Light and somehow Rodimus managed to unlock the secret partition of his personal data pad - Which is full of Bleplock pictures. Two questions remain. How does Drift feel about it and what happens if the crew finds out?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vienn_peridot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vienn_peridot/gifts), [bexacaust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexacaust/gifts), [NotSoMetalKnightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoMetalKnightmare/gifts).



> NotSoMetalKnightmare asked me some hard questions on 'Evolution of the Bleplock'. Here is my attempt to address them!  
> The Story takes place on Necroworld after the Awakening of the bots the Necrobot rescued, but before Rodimus gets a new paint job (Roughly - between the end MTMTE #55 and the first few pages Lost Light #1).  
> Un-Beta'd.

 

* * *

 

:Text Comm Chatter:

 

* * *

 

 

Megatron's personal data pad had been confiscated when he'd boarded the Lost Light. To be searched for “Unsuitable content” Ultra Magnus had said. It spent weeks locked away in Magnus' office before he had been convinced to return it. Megatron was ever so glad that anything truly important was hidden away in the password locked hidden partition.

Unfortunately, standard operating procedure meant that Magnus had cloned the d-pad's contents to be examined by the highest ranked Intelligence officer aboard. Getaway had staged his mutiny before Magnus had a chance to hand over the copy. The copy had remained locked in Mangus' office.

In spite of the dangerous situation Megatron, Rodimus and their rag tag team were facing, the ominous thought of Getaway having access of any sort to a copy of his most privately guarded files lingered in the ex-tyrant's processor. Even throughout the DJD's attempts to level the Citadel, Megatron had considered destroying his d-pad. Pit knew what Tarn would have done with his new poetry on it. But when Terminus had asked if he had any new work, still in shock from Ravage's death and the surprise return of his mentor, Megatron handed over the d-pad without thought and left Terminus to his reading.

 

Terminus had taken an hour to read the poetry on the d-pad. He looked up expecting to see Megatron but found only the red and white medic and the red and gold 'co-captain'.

“Readin' some of Meg's poems?” Rodimus asked.

“Ah... I've just finished actually...” Terminus was still having trouble adjusting the lack of class separation of the Functionalists in the world in which he'd awoken too. Oh he'd dreamed of it, but to actually have it and so freely used was something he was still adjusting too. That and Rodimus had apparently been a Prime at some point in the younger mech's life.

“Cool! Can't stand 'em personally!” Rodimus mimed a gag “Anyway, Ratch here want to give you another check up.” A thumb was jabbed over a spoiler at the medic.

“Oh! Um... I should really return this first.”

“Well, I'm on my way to go find Megs and Mags. I could take it back to him?” Roddy tried to keep the glee out of his voice. He'd wanted to get his hands on that d-pad for a while – just so he could add a rude verse or something.

“I think that might be alright.” Terminus hesitated to hand the d-pad over, not entirely trusting the speedster. Rodimus smiled as he accepted the pad.

 

Showing patience unknown of him, Rodimus actually waited for Terminus and Ratchet walk away before spinning on the spot and turning the d-pad's screen on, mouth set in a grin. A few minutes of swiping and adding an occasional rude word to a poem, Roddy thought his work done. Until he ran headlong into a password protected section.

“Hiding secrets, old mech? Naughty. What would Mags think?” He said aloud “Now what would an old tyrant use for a password? Bet it's just 'password'.”

He entered 'password' and was denied. Pouting Roddy tried a few other fairly obvious 'decepticon-y' choices.

“Really? 'peacethroughtyranny'? Way too easy.”

Rodimus was surprised that the was only a single file folder in the passworded section. It was labelled 'Bleplock'. He was expecting naughty poetry, maybe a few old Decepticon intel files. What he found was a file full of videos, '.gifs', still images and _essays_ devoted to Drift, then Deadlock, pulling the most _adorable_ blepping poses known to Cybertronian history. He wasn't sure, but he think he might have squealed in joy. He knew his best friend blepped, he'd seen it dozens times but Drift had always demanded he delete the photos when he'd taken them. Oh Primus, they were so fragging _cute_! He had to show these to someone! Had to ask Drift if he knew that Megs had a whole folder devoted to the blep.

“Watch'u making that noise for?”

Rodimus looked up and into Whirl's optic.

“Nothing really.” Drift would kill him if Whirl saw these first, so he tried to hide the d-pad.

“Nothing, eh? Watch'u hiding Megsy's pad for then? Gimme.”

“Whirl, No!”

“Gimme, gimme, gimme!” Whirl snatched the d-pad out of Rodimus' hands and promptly broke out into the biggest fit of laughter that he fell onto the floor. “Holy Slag! I always knew Drift was a hippy but I didn't think he was a slagging cat too! Hey Short-stuff, Horn-head you gotta see this!”

“Whirl! Give that back! WHIRL!” Rodimus tried to grab the d-pad but Whirl dodged out of the way and flat out ran towards the others. Rodimus gave chase.

 

Predictably once Tailgate had begun 'squee'-ing the rest of the Bots and the few 'Cons came curious as to the source of the noise. Most of made the same squeal, laughed or said 'that's so cute'. The Decepticons seemed a little weirded out, but from their point of view, Deadlock was a big scary command rank officer, legendary for his violence and one of Megatron's favoured mechs. What they were seeing was decidedly not scary.

“Who is this?” one of the new bots asked.

“Drift.” Brainstorm replied wiggling his fingers as the recording of Deadlock sleepy blepped played on screen.

“Wait, the Red, White and really Sword-y fellow?”

“That'd be him.” Rodimus frowned finally snatching back the d-pad from Brainstorm. “Now shoo. Before he shows...”

“Someone call me?” Drift asked poking his head around a corner.

“...up...” Roddy finished. Before he could get another word in Whirl cackled again.

“Hey, kitty kitty! Want some yarn to play with? Or a chin skritch?”

“What the pit are you doing that for?' Drift's face wrinkled into a frown, batting Whirl's claws out of his field of vision long enough to notice the rescued Deceptions scatter.

“Come on do it!”

“Do what?”

“That ridiculously adorable face and glossa thing!”

“What?”

“You know this!” Whirl used his claws to try and mimic a blep. He gave up fairly quickly after watching the frown deepen. “Argh, you know what, just as your bestest buddy there!”

“Sorry, I tried to stop him from showing everyone.” Rodimus slowly extended the d-pad.

Rodimus watched as Drift's face morphed from irritation, shock, embarrassment to barely concealed anger and back to extremely embarrassed again. His friend let of a deep vent in attempt to calm down.

“Whose pad is this?” Icy optics locked onto Rodimus.

“Megatron's?” Rodimus all but squeaked, voice pitching higher with the last syllable.

Drift spun on his heel and all but stormed from the room. Rodimus swore he saw and heard the rescued 'Cons sigh in relief.

 

* * *

 

:We need to talk. Now.:

Megatron had not expected the terse message from his former follower. He knew at some point he and Dea... Drift would have to face each other. To talk. But he had not expected the sword mech to thrust his d-pad in his face, the password partition unlocked, and the files displayed. He gingerly took it.

“ _Essays._ The videos and pictures I get, but _slagging essays_?!”

“Yes, well. None of it was serious.”

“ _You graded them_! _And handed out quarterly grade report cards!_ ” Drift's plating was flared and shaking as he struggled to keep himself under control. A familiar scowl sprouted on his face.

“Would you have preferred that Frenzy and Rumble bothered you all the time?” Megatron said still wondering how and who had managed to get his d-pad. The scowl slowly shifted into and even more familiar pout “No? Very well then. Perhaps you can tell me who accessed this instead of bristling at me.”

It became evident that the former warlord was not going to explain the collection to him. He wasn't expecting an apology for violating his personal rights either. Apologising was never in Megatron's repertoire. And Drift really didn't feel like co-operating with the bigger mech right now. He hissed something inaudible. Out of habit his glossa slipped out and into an angry blep.

-

Drift had angry blepped in front of him. Megatron hesitated. Collector's instinct screamed at him to take an image capture to add to the file, but the situation demanded that he be more diplomatic. Instead he acted on instinct, Soundwave's age old confession as to wanting to poke the blep float to mind. Before he could stop himself, a hand rose, forefinger extended and firmly pressed against Drift's exposed glossa. Both mechs froze. Drift's optics blew wide and Megatron flinched his finger away.

Ultra Magnus walked into the room. Megatron's was hand millimetres from Drift's face, the smaller of the two began issuing a muted low growl, but otherwise unaware of his presence.

“Am I interrupting something?”

Both mechs jumped and whirled to face him.

“It's a personal matter!” Drift growled.

“You mean the contents of Megatron's personal d-pad being circulated amongst the crew?”

“Yes!”

“Then perhaps it would be prudent to warn you that there was a copy in my desk on the Lost Light. And that Getaway more than likely has access to it?” Magnus gave an uncharacteristic grimace.

“What do you mean 'more than likely'?” Both Drift and Megatron spoke at once.

“I mean that protocol required I make a copy of the data pad and request the highest ranked intelligence officer to look at it. I never got the chance to give him the copy. It remained locked in my desk when we left. And given Getaway's proclivity to get into or out of things he's not supposed to, I can only conclude that he may have the copy and have seen it's contents.”

Drift's pained groan rent the air. He wanted to dig a hole and bury himself in it right now.

“You know what, I don't care. So everyone knows. Maybe it'll mean they stop treating me like a pariah. If anyone needs me I'll be with Rodimus.” He said, finials still a bright pink-red in shame.

The two larger mechs watched as Drift stalked away trying to preserve what little dignity he had left.

“I don't understand. If your reluctance to unlock the d-pad had nothing to do with preserving Drift's dignity...”

“Why refuse to show the files?” Megatron finished the question. “Sticking it to Optimus. There's nothing more rewarding or satisfying than denying him his satisfaction.”

“I see.”

“That and I really like those blep pictures.”

 


End file.
